The Magic Mirror
by Black Star5
Summary: An old faerie tale and a curious legend. What do they lead to? Adventure of course! Plz R and R.
1. Chapter 1

The younger neopets all gathered on the floor as the wise old Green Kacheek rocked in her chair, preparing to tell the young ones a story. An especially impatient yellow acara named Summer tugged at the grand lady's skirt. "Ga'ma Janeo! Tell us the story about the Magic Mirror! I like that one!"

The wise lady smiled as the younger pets looked up in curiosity and the older, more mature pets shook their heads, but listened anyway, because the woman would always tell this story with all the energy and drive of a young girl.

"Ah, you would be referring to the story of the Mirror Portal, is that right Miss Summer? Well, it just so happens that I know that story by heart!" her face took on a look of pride as they all leaned in for the beginning of the story. "Well, my little ones, It all began many years ago, before any of you were thought of. There," she pointed to the horizon. "There was once a large and beautiful continent where everything ever thought of grew and the faeries would come to replenish magic items that are used in potions and fruits used in elixirs. Most people just called it Eden or Utopia because when ever you were there, every pain, hurt and sorrow just washed away with the tide. It was here that an evil creature who's only happiness was her own beauty, made her home after many eons of peace. They called her Lynn. Lynn was a great inventor of her own devise. She was once a beautiful Sprite but was cast away because of her selfishness, which had become so troublesome to her people that she severely hurt several Sprites in an attempt to make herself more beautiful. Her greed for beauty had caused her to invent a machine that could transfer the other Sprite's energy into her body and make her shining body more large and brilliant than ever before."

Summer turned her head sideways. "Sprites? What are Sprites? Are they like faeries?"

The old lady smiled, "Not quite, dear. They looked, well… like extremely shiny Jubjubs with long dragonfly's wings and no feet. Their eyes were the most easy to see because they looked like jewels in the center of a star." she cleared her throat. "Now, were was I?… Oh, yes…

"But because of her selfish and impure heart, Lynn was changed, not into the most beautiful creature to ever exist like she had hoped, but into a vile creature with large ears and a bulbous head and a slightly humanoid body, if you didn't count the strange, stubby tail and pigeon toed hands and feet. Her body was now covered with a leather-like skin of mottled grays, browns and greens. Her face, which she never dared to show to anyone again, was different from any humanoid creatures, because of the slight snout forming from it with a flat nose. It was very different from what she had intended and instantly began taking it out on her fellow Sprites, who in turn, decreed that she was no longer a Sprite, for how could something so ugly and grim be associated with creatures so beautiful and kind? They bestowed upon her the name Grim-Lynn, for they believed it suiting for someone in such a position.

"This only succeeded in fueling Lynn's anger further. After excluding her to the point that she never left the cave in which she had built her machine, Lynn's mind began working in overdrive, scheming for someway to get back at the Sprites who, she felt, were responsible for her problems. She locked herself in her cavern laboratory for years on end, and everything she made, she horded and kept in perfect condition. She had been in the cave for so long, the Sprites began to think she had finally died in her self inflicted prison. But, then, one morning, she came outside in the sunlight and declared, 'You Sprites! You thought you had won! Well, hear this! You have three days to either accept me as a Sprite and offer to do anything I say as repayment for what you've done, or I'll use all the great and terrible things I've created to destroy you and all that you love! Don't bother running from this continent, I've got a weapon that will seek anyone who runs and destroy them! That is all!' and then she went back into the cave, grabbing berries along the way to munch on.

"Well of course, this caused an uproar among the Sprites. The Queen of the Sprites, Polarisa, called a meeting. When all the Sprites were gathered, she asked her smartest advisors if they thought the threat had any truth to it.

"The advisors agreed in unison that, though Grim-Lynn was a greedy and selfish thing, she was no liar. The threat was very real, and she meant it. The Queen then rallied together a large group of brave Sprites to go and try to pacify Grim-Lynn. They took all the rarest fruits and potions as well as elixirs they could find, but as they approached Grim-Lynn on that day, they found she had been waiting.

"'If your Queen has business with me, bring **her** here!' She shouted as she knocked the fruit and presents away. 'But if you want to fight with me, you're welcome to try!' She came out into the sunlight, just enough so they could see the special armor she had created for herself. 'Go ahead, try to hurt me! I think you'll find the result of any attack rather shocking! Remember, you only have two more days!'

"The Sprites, too afraid of Grim-Lynn to try, immediately scattered and found their ways back to the Queen to report the incident. The Queen, unsure of what to do, began to seek out help from someone, anyone who would help her. She began with the faeries, usually so helpful in their nature, but found that, for some unknown reason, they did not think they could help in such a situation. Then, desperate in the quest for her people's well being, Polaris sought out help from the many races of Neopets.

"After much searching, the tired and desperate Queen stood before her people with no volunteers to help her, most thinking she was nuts for believing the 'old tales of Grim-Lynn' and sending her on her way, others seeking payment she could not afford, she then began to ask if anyone had any ideas on what to do about Grim-Lynn, reminding everyone that time was growing short, with one day left, and soon they would all be made slaves to her hair-brained schemes if something did not change. Soon, a small Sprite came forward.

"'I know a way to defeat Grim-Lynn! How can she hurt us if she is banished?' The Queen looked at the small sprite for a moment.

"'Tell me, little one,' she began as calmly as she could, 'How would we banish her?'

"The small Sprite replied, 'That's easy! The answer is written on the walls of a cliff cavern near here!'

"Soon all the Sprites paraded to the cliff cavern the small Sprite had spoken of, and sure enough, there were glyphs on the walls that told of a Spell of Banishment. As the Queen and advisors read though the many directions they began to sweat. This difficult and demanding spell could be their last chance.

"Polarisa soon turned to her people and said, 'Everyone! Please, we must hurry! We need a large floor mirror and these other items! Quickly! We need them by sun up tomorrow!'

"The Sprites then went all over the continent and found the strange items, but could not find a Floor Mirror. They searched all over and offered many great prizes for the retrieval of one, but none could be found.

"They searched everywhere, caves, beaches, trading posts, and even under rocks, looking for something large enough and shiny enough to act as a floor mirror.

"Sunset was fast approaching and soon, the queen knew she would have to give Grim-Lynn her answer. She went off by herself to think, finding herself heading towards Lynn's den. When she got there, she listened carefully. Grim-Lynn was snoring softly. 'Taking over the world must be hard work,' the Queen thought sarcastically, only daring to come to the mouth of the cave to look in. Then something shining in the corner caught her eye. A FLOOR MIRROR! It was almost the size of the wall! The Queen began concocting a plan. Some how, she was going to have to use Grim-Lynn's love of the mirror against her… and just maybe, she knew how.

R'n'R ppl! I do not own neopets, but I love writing about it!


	2. Chapter 2

"Grim-Lynn awoke the next morning with a smile. It was day three. Today was the day she would get her answer. She stretched and when to her floor mirror, as she did everyday, and looked at the now truly grim creature before her. Her eyes were lit with hope and revenge as she pulled out a black dress that puffed out at the bottom and had silver star trim she had made herself from under her bed. It made her look more human, and definitely more sinisterly beautiful, but she felt that this dress would not suit the future Empress of the Sprites. 'I will have them bring me another when they submit today,' she promised herself.

"The Queen had not slept at all that night. She was worried for her kind. If something went wrong and this spell did not work, Grim-Lynn would surely be even more angry with them. Who knows what she would do if they did not submit. But if they did submit, she would probably use them as lab rats to reverse the effects of her first machine.

"Soon morning came, and the Sprites came together a little ways from the mouth of Grim-Lynn's cave. The advisors began preparing the spell as the walls of the cavern had instructed. When they were done, they gave the queen a long thin vile and told her that when the mirror was splashed with this potion, and Grim-Lynn looked into it, she would be forever trapped in another dimension, a mirror universe of this one.

"The queen had an idea of how to get Grim-Lynn before the mirror. She had cleverly chosen a box of jewelry from her royal treasury, and wrapped it up as a present. It was her plan that when Grim-Lynn saw the jewelry that she would immediately insist on putting it on and admiring her beauty in the mirror. Then she would throw the potion on the mirror and be rid of the problem forever.

"The Sprites all approached the cave entrance where Grim-Lynn was waiting. Grim-Lynn smirked when she saw Polarisa carrying the jewelry box. 'Ah, how the mighty have fallen, eh, Polarisa?' she smirked as the Queen struggled with the heavy parcel. 'What have you got there?' she asked suspiciously.

"Polarisa dropped it and sighed, 'It is a gift, for the Queen of the Sprites.'

"'Empress,' Grim-Lynn corrected with a glare. She opened the box and marveled at the many jewels and finery inside. 'Well, it seems your not totally incompetent after all, Polarisa. Well done.' She began slipping on the jewelry until she was loaded down with everything that was in the box.

"Then, as expected, she made her way back into the cave to look at herself. Polarisa had this part totally planned out, she and the Sprites would all enter the cave together to finish this, the others 'ooh'-ing and 'aah'-ing at the new Empress to keep her busy modeling for them, while the Queen sloshed the silver potion on the mirror.

"While sloshing the potion on the mirror, the Queen accidentally caused it to splash, making noise and attracting Grim-Lynn's attention. 'What are you doing to my mirror!'

"But she was too late. The mirror began to flash a brilliant light, pulling Grim-Lynn in. But that was not all. The Sprites had been looking in the mirror too, and began to be pulled into it, including the Queen.

"The once full room, with a flash and a crash, was then bare as winter. The force of the magical winds surrounding the mirror had caused it to fall over and break, but strangely, It only broke into two even pieces. They say that if someone found the two pieces and put them back together, the Sprites would return someday, but what remains unknown is, would Grim-Lynn return as well?" The old lady Kacheek took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair, tired from the long story. Some of the children were fast asleep, but Summer, curious in her nature, was wide awake.

"So the Sprites got trapped with Grim-Lynn?" She asked.

"No, the mirror broke in two. They got sent to two different dimensions, or at least, most of them."

"Ga'ma Janeo? Where could I find the Mirror?

The lady cackled. "Oh, little one, The continent sank to the bottom of the ocean, long ago. Without the Sprites' magic to keep it afloat, it began to sink, little by little into the ocean, where it rests today. Many people do not even believe it exists."

"Well, if it does, I'm gonna see it!" Summer cried excitedly. "They discovered Maraqua, right?"

"Sweetheart, the only reason surface dwellers where able to discover Maraqua was because there are creatures living down there, building cities and raising families. Nothing lives on the Sunken Eden. You'd be lucky to find anything at all down there to mark where it was."

The little Acara refused to be discouraged. "Well then, I'll figure out a way. Even if I have to swim to the lost continent!"

The lady looked at the determined young girl. "Why would you want that worn old mirror, Summer? We have plenty of nice mirrors here."

"It's not about the Mirror," the little Acara replied. "It's about finding something that no one believes in, going on a cool adventure and doing what no one else can do!" she shouted, pumping her fist in the air. 'Besides,' she thought to herself, 'I bet the Sprites would make super cute petpets!'

The old woman shook her head. "T'is impossible, sweetheart." She took a deep breath. "Even if you could get to the bottom of the ocean's deepest depths, the remains of Eden have been guarded for centuries by strange monsters."

The acara's mother, a lovely yellow Acara by the name of Citrine Gale, picked up her daughter, "Okay, Summer Gale, we have to go home now. What do you say?" She said, nodding to Janeneo.

Summer smiled and waved. "Thank you Ga'ma Janeo! For looking after me this afternoon and telling me a story!"

The lady Kacheek then smiled and waved. "It was no trouble, little one. I much enjoyed the company. Feel free to come by anytime."

Disclaimer… you know the drill. Don't own diddly. Thanks for reading. Plz RnR.


	3. Chapter 3

RooRoo Island

A small Meepit had gotten separated from his owner and was hopelessly lost. The forest all around him didn't look familiar. He began calling out, hoping someone would hear him, but after many hours and a hoarse throat, he couldn't do anything but cry. How would he ever get out of this place? He curled into a ball in a small hole in the roots of a tree, frightened and hungry.

Suddenly, he perked up. Something was coming this way… something that sounded like a helicopter, but much smaller. He listened carefully. Fwoop FWOOP **FWOOP**… It was coming closer. He looked around, unsure of what to do. Maybe it was a rescue team! They were looking for him! But what if it was a monster? He scurried this way and that, confused and still frightened and hungry.

As suddenly as it had started, the noise stopped. The little Meepit looked around franticly. What if he'd just lost his chance to get home! He began to cry again. He was crying so hard, he didn't hear the footsteps as someone approached.

The Meepit only noticed when a large shadow cast over him. He looked up in total surprise to see a strange faerie creature looking down at him. She had four long, semi-transparent wings that were all the same size and curves at the ends in the same, clockwise, fashion. She wore a gray leotard that covered her whole body and had black rubber rings where each of her joints were. Her eyes were mostly hidden by the visor on her helmet that had an antenna on top and two more coming out the cup like things covering her ears.

She leaned down quietly and held out her hand. "I am here to help you." Her voice was cold and robotic. The Meepit was still frightened, but he didn't have much choice. He went to her and she picked him up. He watched as her wings began to turn in a circular motion, just like a helicopter, and making the same fwoop sound he had heard before.

Before he knew it, they were flying toward the town he had come from. When he could finally see the skyline, and they were away from the forest, the faerie began to descend.

"This is as far as I can go. Can you find your way from here?" her voice was so metallic…

The Meepit looked at the city and nodded. It was in plain sight now. When he turned around, she was gone. But it was a while before he heard the Fwoop sound in the distance.

-:-

Roo roo Island had heard of a lot of such strange appearances of the "faerie" over time. They had come to think of it as a legend. No one could really make sense of the appearances or who was behind them, and only the petpets had seen her, but the strange creature had never caused any problems, so they let it be. It gave everyone on the island a little peace of mind that they were protected by their own guardian.

Keith, a red Zaffara on the other hand, had come to seek out the faerie and interrogate her, thinking he would be famous if he could finally bring in proof, not to mention a profile to put in magazines, of the famous faerie that had saved many petpets over the years. He had started in the towns, asking around to see if anyone had seen it lately. The petpets had, but none could quite agree on what she looked like. When Keith made a drawing of what each of the pets had described, using various grunts and motions, and when he had finished, he had three totally different versions of her. The only thing the petpets would agree on what that she had four long wings, a helmet and was covered in something gray.

When Keith returned from the island to a house boat, Heath, his blue brother, was there to meet him. "Any luck?" Heath asked when his brother was in hearing range.

"No, not yet. I have three different versions of her, and there are only a few traits that the petpets can agree on. There's not much to go on and the rescues haven't been in any sort of pattern. As far as I can tell, she was just saving them while passing by."

"Well, at least that's a clue. Maybe she lives in an ocean cave near here."

"I thought about that and the more pets I talk to the more they seem to think that she's made of metal. Metal doesn't do so well in salt water."

"Oh? Mmm… so where could she live then?"

"Beats me, but we're running out of time, not to mention NeoPoints…"

Then a young, yellow Usul girl came running down the street from the village, panting and screaming. "Hey! HEY! Are you looking for the Metal Faerie?"

"Stop screaming!" Keith replied.

"Yes, we are." Heath responded.

"Then you'll want to head to town, right now! There's this guy, with a bunch of posters, and a bullhorn. He's offering 500 million NeoPoints and a trophy to whoever can catch her! You'd better hurry up if you're coming!" She ran back towards the town, yelling again.

"Bagira! Bagira! There's a reward of 500 million for whoever can catch that Faerie! The one that saved your Angelpuss during that storm!"

The Zaffie brothers looked at each other and nodded before they scrambled out of the boat and towards town to get details on the reward and try to beat the crowd the little Usul was attracting.

When they got to the main street of town, they were surprised to see a Faerie Poogle holding up flyers and announcing the reward. Heath's eyes narrowed and Keith understood.

"Excuse me, sir." Keith interjected. "Why would you happen to want the Faerie? What would you do with her?"

"It's not me who wants her." He replied. "It's Fyora. She wants the reclusive faerie. She doesn't even think it's really a Faerie, but that doesn't matter. If it is, it belongs in her court, under her charge, not gallivanting around RooRoo Island. If it's not, its fate is up to the Queen then, anyway, for impersonating a faerie without permission."

Heath looked uncertain. Something didn't seem right. It WAS a faerie. It had to be. What else COULD it be?

Then the crowd that had followed the Usul arrived, pushing the two brothers aside. Keith picked up one of the many scattered flyers. The Poogle was telling the truth. Queen Fyora wanted this faerie caught. But at least she wanted it alive…

Heath whispered to his brother, "Keith, I don't think anybody realizes what's happening. I think the Queen wants this faerie for more than copyright purposes…"

Disclaimer… you know the drill. Don't own diddly. Thanks for reading. Plz RnR.


	4. Chapter 4

She had just gotten into the forest and landed when she heard a rusty squeaking in the bushes. 'Another one? Does no one take good care of Petpets anymore?'

Suddenly a robotic Petpet appeared, worn looking and probably out of energy from being away from a place to recharge for so long. It's optical sensors spotted her and it froze. It's processors ran the image it was seeing through all it's databases and didn't come up with so much as a name. In other words, this creature should not exist.

She began to move toward him. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Are you damaged?"

The Robotic petpet waved it's arm, causing a bone chilling creak. It let out several computer noises.

"So you need oil and energy. Where is your owner?"

The answer was a dejected computer-like sigh.

"I see. No owner. You need attention right away, before that arm wears to the point of needing to be replaced. You'll need energy soon or you'll never survive in this forest. I guess the only way for me to help you is to take you with me." The cold, calculating voice admitted.

The little robotic pet practically jumped for joy at the prospect. The Faerie scooped him into her arms and began to take off, never suspecting that so many pets were looking for her right that moment.

Keith had brought packs on the trip into the forest because in order to find the Faerie first, they would need to camp out. It would save the time of traveling back and forth. Heath was taking care of the tracking. He had always been better at it, as well as cooking and the domestic stuff. Keith was a researcher and an adventurer of sorts. All in all, it made them a better team when exploring like this.

They had gotten into the forest soon after hearing the news of the reward, which was right after lunch. Which would put them for being in the forest for 6 hours before they finally got a clue. Foot prints. They were shaped like a feminine boot, but they stomped into the ground like they were supporting a lot of weight. Heath informed his brother that the tracks were so fresh, they were only made a few hours ago at most.

Keith smiled and sighed. "Our first big clue."

Heath frowned deeply. "But I hope it's not our last. The footprints end in front of those bushes over there. From the looks of the leaves on the ground around here, our little faerie quarry knows that flight makes it much easier not to be caught. Air is like water. Tracking is about to become almost impossible. She couldn't have hidden her tracks any better unless she vanished all together."

Keith stomped his foot angrily. "Dang! So close!" He looked up at the darkening sky. "Well, it's to late to continue anyway. We might as well camp out around here. We'll also know who our big competition is if we stick around here. If anyone else finds this spot, they're either seriously lucky or seriously skilled."

Heath smiled. "As fate would have it, we've got both."

Both brothers slept soundly that night, but when they broke camp the next morning…

"… Welcome, young strangers." And old wispy sounding voice filtered through the trees.

The brothers nearly jumped out of their skins, and turned around quickly to see an old hermit, blue Kiko staring out of a bushy beard at them. "What brings you youn'ens to this end of the forest?"

Heath breathed deeply, trying to get his heart beating again. "We're looking for the fabled Metalic Faerie."

"Oh? That right? Well, you just missed her. She's headed back home now, I'm sure. You're welcome to wait at my place for her if you'd like. It's not anything special, but it's better than the forest. I'm sure the only reason you're still alive out here is because of her. There are lots of strange creatures out here, especially after dark."

The two brothers stared open mouthed at him for a few seconds before hurrying after him.

"Wait a minute! You KNOW the Metallic Faerie?" Keith stammered.

"Does she visit this area often? Where does she live? Do you think she would agree to meet us?" Heath stuttered out all the questions that had suddenly sprang into his mind.

The old Kiko's golden eyes danced as he laughed. "Haha! Slow down, youn'ens! You'll hurt yourselves asking so much at once! She visits me often. She first met me along time ago and I've been living in this forest ever since, but I'll tell you all about that story when we get to my place. By the way, my name's Tucker."

"Oh, my name's Heath and this is my brother Keith. It's very nice to meet you Tucker."

"I think he's nuts." Keith whispered. "No one else has even seen the faerie and this guy's FRIENDS with her? Sounds kinda fishy to me."

"Everything sounds fishy to you unless you see it for yourself. Don't insult him. This could be the best lead we've gotten the entire time we've been on the island. Let's just hear him out. He's not nuts. He obviously lives out here by himself. He's probably lonely. And besides, even if it doesn't lead us to the faerie, maybe we can get some clue from his story."

"Another dead end probably."

"Better than no clue at all…"

"… oh… right."

Soon they were in a clearing with a small log cabin in the center of it with it's back to a stone cliff.

"Welcome to my humble home. Ya'll are welcome to spend the night in case she doesn't show up today. She shows up once everyday because she thinks I can't take care of myself." Tucker opened the door to the little shack of a cabin. There were all the basic essentials, but nothing simply pretty or comfortable. It was all useful and compact. Down to the woven rug on the floor.

The Zaffie brothers sat down on the rug before the remains of a fire in a small fireplace. Tucker sat in a small rocker, stroked his beard and began to think. "Now. The first time I met Cybora."

"Cybora? Is that her name?" Heath asked while Keith was scribbling in a notepad that had been rushed out of his pack.

"Yes. She told me herself that she was referred to by her friends as Cybora. She's really very nice. But she claims it's because of a defect in her systems. She says that she was built to be a war machine, but something went terribly wrong. She turned out sweet and loving instead."

"Made? You mean she was created by unnatural means?"

"Well, that's what she says. I have to wonder though. I ain't ever heard of a robot with a soul or that could cry. She can, though. She claims that it shouldn't be able to happen, but it does.

"But back to when we first met. I had been hiking in the woods. It was winter and it was at a time when I thought I was invincible. I was roughly 16. I got myself terribly lost. I had been in this forest for maybe three or four days when I heard a sound. It was quiet at first, but then it started to get louder and louder. The only way to describe it is Fwoop. When I looked up, there was a gray faerie hovering and starting to land. I was so frightened. I had never seen anything like it before. I nearly buried my self in the snow, but I was too frightened to move. When she landed, her eyes widened as she realized who, or should I say, what I was."

"Why would that matter?" Heath asked curiously.

"She believed that the fewer people that knew of her existence the better. She only rescues petpets, you see. And small children, those who can't be held accountable for seeing what isn't there. But she immediately realized that I was not so out of it that I didn't realize I was being rescued. That would cause unnecessary attention to her. She thought I would go back and blab her existence to everyone. So she brought me here. Not to the cabin, but to this clearing. She took care of me up here until I was healthy and then she revealed to me her fear that I might blow her cover. She's a very private faerie, not at all like Miss Fyora. Anyway, I told her that to prove my loyalty, and in return for her favor, I would only go back for two days, and then return to pay back my life debt to her. If she'd had left me in the forest I would not have survived and I knew that. So I went back, packed up, and disappeared without a trace. No one's ever come here until now."

Keith narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You owe the faerie…"

"Cybora." Tucker corrected.

"Yes, Cybora. You owe Cybora your life and promised to keep her secret, right? So why did you tell us?" Keith continued.

"Because I finally see my chance to pay her back. You see, Fyora's looking for Cybora now. Cybora says it's because she was created for evil intentions. Supposedly to wipe out an entire race or put them into slavery or something. But, Cybora can't do anything like that now. Her fighting programming is jammed. She used to be able to, but now the only thing she can do is help people and defend herself. That's the only part of her programming that still functions properly besides the necessary stuff like breathing and thinking. Besides, she has bigger things to worry about than destroying people. She's busy defending her sisters."

"SISTERS!"

-:-

As the boat pulled into the harbor with the many reward seekers, a lovely yellow Acara stepped out on the deck. She was wearing sunglasses, so you couldn't see her eyes, but the kaki explorer outfit was evidence enough for what she had come here for. She was young, compared to the other treasure hunters. But she desperately wanted to find the faerie first. 'To heck with Fyora's ransom. I've got bigger plans for Miss Metallic.'

She stepped off the boat with a grace that made heads turn. She glided down the port's walk and into town without a word, but she had definitely left her mark. Suddenly a Usul girl ran up to her.

"Oh My Gosh! You're her, aren't you? The girl from Neopia Central City who is sponsoring that big search team? What are you looking for? It's the faerie isn't it? I've got the scoop on everything on this island! I'm sure I could help you with what ever you need!"

The yellow Acara turned to her, a bored expression behind her glasses. She stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out a shiny, 10 point Neo-point. "This what you want?" The Usul's eyes went googly at the point. "Thought so. Listen, you can have it."

"Really!"

"Yah. There's just one little bitty, teeny tiny thing you gotta do for me."

"Anything!"

"Stop shouting out about my business and go do something useful." She tossed the coin in the air and it landed on the stunned Usul's paw.

The Acara sauntered off after that and disappeared in the crowd, making her way to the hotel. When she got there, there were three young pets in the Lobby waiting for her. A red Lenny doctor, a blue Nimmo professor in ancient history, and a yellow Uni investigator were waiting for her.

"Miss Gale, I looked at the report you sent me. This evidence is astounding. And to think if you hadn't thought to cross reference the hieroglyphs on the walls of the pyramids in the Lost Desert, with those in Maraqua's ruins, this discovery might not ever have occurred!" The Lenny gushed.

"Thank you, Doctor. But the first clue I received didn't come from either place. And I still want to know where the old lady found out about the lost continent." The Acara looked at the Uni.

"My team did a background analysis and as far back as we can get, the old woman's ancestors were sea merchants. It is possible that the old woman was told those same stories by her grandmother and so on. I'm amazed so much of the story was truthful."

"Well, I'm not. Wycajaneneo might have been eccentric in her old age, but she was never stupid. Her mind was like a steal trap. The woman was one of the smartest ladies in the world. She knew, somehow, that I would go looking for the Sunken Eden and she left me little clues that no one else seemed to have noticed."

The Lenny then expressed something that had been on his mind since they came to the island. "So, about the journal… was it authentic? Is it truly the final record of Eden?" He fidgeted.

The Nimmo spoke up then. "It would be rather absurd of Miss Gale to call us all here if the book was fake, wouldn't it, Doctor?"

Then Miss Gale took a book out of the bag hanging from her shoulder. The cover was emblazoned with a star with two round jewels in the front of it. It was a sprite.

She opened the book to a certain page. "I found something that may be of interest to you, Doctors. 'The Sunken Eden's Hiding Place,'" she quoted the title of the final chapter of the book.

The Doctor, the Professor and the Investigator all stared almost hungrily at the book in the Acara's delicate paws.

She closed the book and motioned them upstairs. "We'll discuss this in more private quarters. The walls themselves have ears, you know." She motioned with her head to all the people in the lobby.


End file.
